


'The Edgy Captain' (Masa X Reader)

by CloudyGrandkid



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyGrandkid/pseuds/CloudyGrandkid
Summary: Reader in this is written to be as gender neutral and undescribed as possible besides needed aspects for the story to make sense, I hope this allows everyone to be the character easier! ^^You're a Meta Runner who has just retired from TAS-Corp, and need to find a place to stay. In trying to find a place to stay, you find someone you haven't seen in a while...
Relationships: Masa Shimamoto X Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first X Reader so uh yeah-

Masa had always been someone that made you feel things… He was so charming and serious, yet also considerate and willing to do anything for others. This man was someone you looked up to, and admittedly, you had a small crush on. I mean, who wouldn’t want that man? He was so perfect… And so handsome…. But of course, someone had already scooped him up. While you were at TAS-Corp as a mid-teir Meta Runner, Lucks had picked Masa up for himself, and the two weren’t quiet about their relationship. To admit you were jealous went against your pride, sure, but a lot of people were jealous! So many people openly fancied Masa, you doubted you’d ever get to be with him. 

But… Things changed. Something happened regarding the top-teir Meta Runner Lucinia Porter, and all of a sudden Masa had retired… The new captain was the complete opposite of Masa, so, despite your reservations, you left TAS-Corp. That, and the immense pressure Lucks put on everyone was clawing away at you… Too much focus on competition and being ‘the best’, leaving no room for yourself! Only what was best for the company…

You stood at the doors of TAS-Corp’s head offices, home to most of the Meta Runners. Your arm felt somewhat heavier, clutching the few personal effects you had kept in your room - just a few mementos from your old home before you had moved to the gaming capital. The memories made you smile, but also left a dark cloud looming. Your family had never really supported your choice to go into gaming, finding it a ‘worthless’ career. Admittedly, your family was pretty conservative and old-fashioned, so they’d never really understand your perspective.. 

That was the past, and now your future… Your future without the backing of the biggest gaming company in the world… You had lost a lot with this choice, but you felt,... Better. At least the stress wouldn’t break you down, but you now needed to find a new life, a new job, before you ran out of savings. Sure, you had a few thousand from the pretty generous paycheck Lucks gave you, but only that would last a short while in this city…. 

After one last look at the building, you turned away, heading down the street. Items carefully clutched in your arms, you looked around the city. People passed you by, the hustle and bustle of city life as always, in their own little worlds, going to where they needed to be. The city was as bright as ever, a neon scene ripped straight from a futuristic videogame, the cyberpunk-inspired reality you lived in. Everyone around easily matched the theme - bright hair, multitudes of techy accessories, and adorned in neon colors. 

You glanced at yourself as you passed a store window; All you wore was your TAS-Corp issued jacket, a standard white and black, alongside (F/C) highlights, for a bit of personality. Those same highlights were present on your uniform pants and boots too. Your Meta Runner arm was also coloured a metallic (F/C), the fingertips highlighted with LEDs for the final ‘sparkle’... But, compared to everyone else, you looked so dull, your (hair colour) tucked behind your ears, trimmed to be just shoulder length, 

You gently sighed, staring at yourself for just one moment longer before turning away and continuing to walk. You didn't know where to go so you just walked. Walked and walked. Your wandering lead you further into Silica City; The lights became dimmer, people less vibrant and atmosphere staler. The city seemed to age as you walked, people only giving you small glances. Here, in this part of the city you seemed like the brightest person, a small light to contest the full and bleak.

You decided to step into an alley to catch your breath and decide where to go from here. The alley was grim and reeked of rotten garbage, but you didn’t care. You placed your stuff down and slipped down the wall, settling on the paved floor, just watching the people come and go as you thought. 

People passed by quickly, obviously heading home as it was getting dark and the work day was over. They moved quickly, ignoring one another… Compared to District A, this area was so cold and unfriendly…

As this thought passed your mind, someone familiar passed by. All you saw was the man's black hair, and what looked like the base of a Meta Runner arm, but you knew it was him. Masa Shimamoto. What was he doing in such a horrible area?! 

“...Masa?” You called out. Now concerned, you quickly grabbed your stuff and followed him. It was easy to tell him out from the crowd. He was suspicious as heck, a cloak around him to try and conceal his identity, alongside the clear base of a Meta Runner arm. 

You followed him closely, as he passed by people, heading deeper into the District. People who saw him sneered at him, glaring and trying to keep away…. What was their problem?! Was it because he was a high class Meta Runner…,? He'd fallen so low, maybe they were jealous, thought he had done this to himself. You knew better however, so kept following. 

Into an alley he went, like the one you just left. No one was around here, so you could freely communicate. "Masa, Sir!" 

He stopped, but didn't turn. 

"It's…. It's (Y/N), from TAS-Corp…. You know, I was one of the mid-teir runners." 

"...I think I remember you." Masa thought for a moment, and nodded. "...What are you doing here?"

"I… quit. Came here just through wandering and… found you." 

“What a suspicious chance…” Masa’s tone became slightly threatining. “Are you sure you’re not still with Lucks?”

“What…?” You backed up. “Why would I… I look up to you!” 

“You could just as easily lie.” 

“Why would I though?!” 

“Everyone lies.” 

“But I wouldn’t lie to someone I respect!” ...What was up with him… “Why are you so hostile? I thought you’d be happy to see a fellow runner.” 

“I don’t want to see anyone to do with TAS-Corp.” 

“Huh…? Why?”

“I just don’t! I’m trying to keep a low profile as is, and yet everyone recognises me.” Masa leaned against the wall. “I guess I can’t escape my past or live a normal life ever…? I can’t be allowed to rest? Someone always needs to be surveying me?” 

“I didn’t realise… People are keeping an eye on you always?”

“It’s always someone. The annoying media, pestering public or a TAS-Corp mercenary, especially the last ones.. It seems like they’re following me, spying on me!”

“They tend to do that…”

“Mhmm. Spying on anyone Lucks didn’t fucking kill, of course… Always has to keep tabs on everyone, especially someone like me…”

“Why?”

“I know things that could ruin him. I just need the proof... “ 

“....Oh… 

The two of you didn’t speak for a moment. You took this chance to observe him carefully. His hair was messier, and he had a scar on the bridge of his nose. His general demener seemed more reserved and aggressive, and he clearly did not have his Meta Runner arm, but luckily still had the base.. 

“..Well, anyway, do you have a place to stay…?”

“No. Not really. I was just wandering about to find a place. I have money, just need to find a nice area, or a place with people I can trust.”

“I see.”

“I’m trying to find a good place but everything’s so expensive, even on a Meta Runner salary..”

“...You could live with me?”

“I thought you didn’t trust me, Masa?” 

“Well… I’m just a bit wary and paranoid…. But, you seem to be okay. You’re not being too friendly, or trying to know everything at once…” Masa smiled to you, just faintly, as he put his hood back up. “Come on. It’s not far from here.”

With a little smile, you followed Masa…


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into Masa's apartment, you noticed something immediately. It was so small and smelt pretty bad, and had a rather putrid smell to it. It was also quite messy and disorganized, everything about it pointing to a lack of care or motivation to clear up from the only resident. You looked to Masa for a moment, and he gestured vaguely. 

“This is it.. It’s small I know, and I know it smells. Just.. I don’t know where the smell is coming from ad I barely spend much time here anyway, so it’s fine.”

“Huh? Barely spend time here, sorry? You’re not home?”

“I’m working most o the time. Well… By working, I mean I’m out playing games to get money. On bets, of course. It’s really the only way to get money without a conventional job, because with a job I’ll… Well, I just need to lay low, alright?” 

“You need to lay low.. Alright. That’s…” 

“I know it’s suspicious, but please just… I don’t have any ill intentions. If you must know, I just don’t want to be found by Lucks.” Masa looked away for a moment, then looked at you fully for probably the first time. “Did he say anything about me while you were around?”

“He refused to talk about you. If anyone talked about you or Lucinia, they would be given a harsh talking to…. I’m not sure why he even…"

"He wants to cover his ass. It was his negligence that caused all of this. Everything that happened to me. It's all his fault."

"...I'm so sorry.."

"No, no it's okay. Life happens, there's nothing to stop it… I just have to keep going." 

"I suppose." You took another look around the apartment. The source of the smell was quickly found to be the plates left in the sink, rotting food still stuck on their surface. How he lived like this you weren't sure. As you moved over to the sink and began removing the dirty dishes, cups and cutlery to clean it, Masa simply sat down on the couch, silent. It remained quiet as you filled the sink and began washing up, the only sounds being the running water and your scrubbing of utensils. At times, you glanced over to Masa, and noticed how he just looked around. Looking around at the place, at the clothes thrown about and the items scattered. He was staring at them for a good few minutes, and then stood up. 

A little smile came to your face as he began cleaning up. Slowly but surely, he put items back on the shelf, trash in the bin, and dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Once you were done washing up, you assisted Masa in cleaning up the rest of his apartment. The two of you worked through it quickly, and within the hour, the apartment was much more presentable and clearer. Things were put back in their place, laundry was away ready to be washed, dust was mostly gone.

You looked around, and hummed to yourself, brushing off your pants and smiling.

Masa looked around too, and nodded a little. “Thank you, (y/n).” His tone was gentler than before, still holding the same seriousness as before but with a kinder, grateful undertone. 

“Now while I’m here, I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again. Please try to make sure it doesn’t once I leave.” 

“I’ll try my best..” Masa rubbed the back of his head, chuckling slightly. “But with how busy I am, It’s kind of unavoidable.” 

“Well, I can always come around and make sure. It wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“I’m not exactly a fan of someone I barely know going through my things, especially if I’m not around.”

“So why didn’t you stop me?”

Masa shrugged. “You didn’t touch most of my personal items, and it needed doing.. Thank you once again, by the way.” 

You shook your head. "No need to thank me. It needed to be done, so better for me to just go ahead and do it for you than for it to continue to build up. You followed after I started, too."

"I didn't want you to be picking up all my mess on your own."

A gentle chuckle came from you as you shrugged. "I’ve cleaned up mess all my life. From the mess of my roommates, family… I’ve cleaned up a lot of people’s mess.” You stepped to the main room once again, and sat down on the couch, Masa following. You both looked around. The place was certainly cleaner than before. You’d done well in the hour for two people. 

As you looked around, your eyes settled on Masa, a gentle blush settling on your face as you quickly brushed back some hair behind your ear. Your eyes trailed over the male, until you settled on his Meta Runner base. No arm there… How’d he lose that? In fact, you somehow didn’t even notice until now. You stared for a few moments, until catching yourself and looking away.

“”Were you staring at my armless base…?” Masa asked, You couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

“Yes… I didn’t notice until now…”

Masa sighed, tone becoming a little annoyed. “I’m surprised. But please, I’d prefer you didn’t ask.”

“No no I won’t. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Just don’t ask what you don’t need to know..” Masa looked at you for a second, then stood up and looked out of a barred window. “It’s late. You should probably sleep.” He nodded to you, heading to his room. 

“..Night, Masa!” You called out just as he was about to head into his room. 

He didn’t reply to you, but did seem to hear, as he stopped for just a moment, glanced to you, then shut his door. 

Now he was gone, you were on your own. It was quiet, besides some distant argument a few floors up. You stood up to grab a blanket and pillow, setting them on the couch as you laid down. Kicking off your boots, you took a final look around, smiling faintly, and closed your eyes.


End file.
